Great Escape
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: E o mais engraçado era que sempre que optava por não dormir com uma prostituta, uma voz extremamente familiar soava em sua mente “Santo Potter”. - Pinhão, slash, com futuro lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Fanfic escrita para o Pinhão Oculto do fórum Seis Vassouras. Minha AO é a Bárbara e eu espero realmente do fundo do meu coração que ela goste. Demorei acho que mais de um mês para entregar a fic, mas escrevi com muito carinho - e com certa pressa. Desculpe se você achar uma droga e desculpe também pela demora.

**Great Escape**

**Capítulo Um**

"_Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All are belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye"_

_- The Great Escape, Boys Like Girls_

_Soco. Soco, soco, soco. Esquivo. Soco, soco. Soco._

Harry havia começado as aulas de boxe desde que Ginny e ele se separaram. Eles se separaram após a entrada de Lily em Hogwarts, quando notaram que o relacionamento deles havia mudado e esfriado drasticamente.

Foi um termino em que ambos haviam concordado e não houve problemas quanto a nada. Ginny ficaria com os filhos, mas Harry poderia visitá-los sempre que quisesse, e eles também podiam passar o tempo que fosse com o pai.

Porém, Harry estava frustrado sexualmente. Afinal, ele não era de dormir com qualquer pessoa, então ele nunca dormiria com uma prostituta. Sem contar que a maioria de suas amigas eram casadas e felizes.

E ele iniciara as aulas de boxe exatamente pelo fato que o ajudava a liberar todo o estresse, toda sua força. Era uma boa maneira de se manter são enquanto não transava com ninguém. Contudo, conforme o tempo passava, era mais difícil lidar com isso.

Ron já havia sugerido que ele procurasse uma garota de programa de vez em quanto, que não iria fazer mal algum – ele até cogitara a ideia algumas vezes, mas sempre acabava desistindo.

E o mais engraçado era que sempre que optava por não dormir com uma prostituta, uma voz extremamente familiar soava em sua mente "Santo Potter".

Não entendia porque lembrava de Draco Malfoy toda vez que desistia de dormir com uma mulher só por dormir. E lembrar de Draco Malfoy enquanto estava frustrado sexualmente só o deixava com mais vontade de socar e socar aquele saco de pancadas.

Depois de algum tempo, ficou curioso pela razão que seu inimigo de infância aparecia com tanta frequência em sua mente e decidiu que iria procurar o loiro. Não sabia o que falaria para ele, e nem que desculpa daria, simplesmente queria ir atrás dele.

E foi. Não foi difícil achar o loiro. Ele havia reerguido a família, havia limpado o nome dos Malfoys – exceto por seu pai – e soube que sua mulher havia falecido fazia alguns meses. Seu filho, Scorpius, estudava com Albus, e eles eram amigos, então Albus saberia lhe dizer onde exatamente os loiros viviam.

Durante uma semana, frequentou os mesmos locais que o loiro, perseguindo-o. Na hora em que o viu pela primeira vez, seu coração acelerou e não se permitiu falar com ele, mas não havia desistido ainda de sua meta.

Na hora do almoço, depois de almoçar no restaurante mais chique de Londres, Malfoy foi até uma livraria Muggle que tinha ali perto. Harry foi atrás, usando óculos escuros e um chapéu social – dessa forma, o loiro não teria como reparar que era ele.

Andaram por diversas estantes enormes de livros, até que o loiro virou em uma delas, e Harry, sem fazer barulho, virou-se também. No entanto, lá estava o loiro, de braços cruzados, o encarando.

"Potter, já chega. Pode me dizer por que está me perseguindo a semana inteira?"


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Fanfic escrita para o Pinhão Oculto do fórum Seis Vassouras. Minha AO é a Bárbara e eu espero realmente do fundo do meu coração que ela goste. Demorei acho que mais de um mês para entregar a fic, mas escrevi com muito carinho - e com certa pressa. Desculpe se você achar uma droga e desculpe também pela demora.

**Great Escape**

**Capítulo Dois**

"_But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and drive around  
And make peace with this empty town  
We can make it right" _

– _The Great Escape, Boys Like Girls_

Harry nunca vira o loiro rir tanto em sua vida – pelo menos, ele havia vivido seis longos anos junto de Malfoy, e ele achava que aquilo era suficiente. Sentia as bochechas corarem, enquanto o loiro secava as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos de tanto rir.

Quando Draco finalmente parou de rir, o moreno cruzou os braços, olhando emburrado para o outro homem. O loiro ainda tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios, e recuperou o ar, antes de falar.

"Você só pode estar brincando comigo!" E voltou a rir, dessa vez mais controlado.

"Não estou brincando. E você não precisar rir assim." O moreno sentia como se tivesse voltado à adolescência.

"E o que você espera que eu faça? Vire uma casamenteira e arranje alguém que queira casar com você só para você poder transar?" Harry queria bater no loiro, no entanto, ele lembrou-se do local em que estavam.

Ele pedira para que o loiro fosse até uma cafeteria para poderem conversar mais civilizadamente, e Draco concordara. E agora eles estavam tomando café, sentados um de frente para o outro.

Quando Harry pensou em sair dali, dava para ver que o loiro não estava falando sério e não queria se irritar ainda mais. Já bastava o estresse do trabalho e da falta de sexo, ele não precisava ter mais um estresse. Porém, antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Malfoy voltou a falar.

"No entanto, parece uma idéia divertida." Harry franziu o cenho, não entendendo aquela sentença. "Vou ajudá-lo a arranjar alguém para transar."

Harry engasgou-se enquanto tomava um pouco do café, ficando com os olhos arregalados e olhando fixamente para Draco.

"Agora é você que só pode estar brincando!" O loiro riu, terminando de tomar o café e levantando-se.

"Esteja pronto para sair às oito. Eu sei onde mora. Vou buscá-lo lá." E, com isso, ele acenou e foi embora, deixando um Harry curioso para trás.

Malfoy não poderia estar falando sério... Poderia?

Olhou o relógio e notou que estava atrasado para o trabalho, o que fez com que pagasse pelo café e saísse correndo para voltar ao Ministério.

Depois do trabalho, chegou em casa e tomou um bom e demorado banho. Escolheu uma das melhores roupas que tinha para sair – nada social, mas nada muito desleixado. Não sabia ao certo porque estava arrumado, não sabia nem ao menos se Draco iria mesmo levá-lo para sair e ajudá-lo.

No entanto, oito horas da noite, a campainha tocou. Harry se sobressaltou, indo até a porta, abrindo-a e vendo Malfoy parado ali. Ele estava deslumbrante, com uma blusa social com os dois primeiros botões abertos. Harry ousaria dizer que ele estava sensual.

"Está pronto, Potter?" O loiro falou, com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

"Por que você está querendo me ajudar mesmo?" Estava hesitante, e continuava a segurar a maçaneta da porta com certa força.

"Por que não ajudaria?" Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, quase como se para enfatizar a pergunta.

"Porque nós sempre nos odiamos e..." O loiro o interrompeu.

"Entendi. Vamos fazer assim então. Hoje saímos para conversarmos e deixarmos as divergências de lado, o que acha?" Harry ficou meio na duvida, mas assentiu.

"Está bem." E foi isso o que fizeram. Harry se espantou em ver que Draco tinha um carro e que dirigia bem. Também se espantou em ver como o loiro conseguia ser amigável quando queria.

Eles foram para um pub Muggle, beberam e conversaram sobre suas vidas. Até o final da noite, Harry estava surpreso. Draco conseguira dar a volta por cima e agora era um homem bem relacionado com várias famílias – puros sangues ou não. Ele também era engraçado e divertido, mas ainda havia a malícia de sempre em suas falas, ou a ironia e presunção que sempre tivera.

Malfoy era tudo o que havia sido e um pouco mais. E aquilo, por alguma razão, encantou Harry. Ele queria mais e mais de Malfoy, e ele teria.


	3. Chapter 3

**Great Escape**

**Capítulo Três**

"_Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
And we'll cry  
But we won't give up the fight"_

_- Great Escape, Boys Like Girls_

Sair com Draco Malfoy acabou se tornando um hábito, algo totalmente normal. E, embora Draco sempre tentasse arranjar uma garota para Harry, os dois passavam um bom tempo juntos.

Em um sábado à noite os dois estavam em um pub, bebendo e conversando. Draco havia apontado para uma garota de longos cabelos loiros que estava sentada a algumas mesas de distância com as amigas, mas Harry dizia que havia se interessado.

"Não tem graça eu tentar te ajudar se você não me ajudar." O loiro bufou, olhando em volta do pub, tentando ver outras mulheres.

"Na verdade, Malfoy, não tenho me sentido tão frustrado quanto me sentia antes." Draco o olhou, quase como se Harry estivesse falando em outra língua e estivesse tentando decifrar o que ele dizia.

"Então... Você quer dizer que não quer mais transar?" Malfoy o encarava com curiosidade, enquanto o moreno apenas revirava os olhos.

"Transar não é a coisa mais importante do mundo e-" Foi cortado pelo loiro.

"Não é, mas é uma das mais deliciosas." Draco voltou sua atenção para a bebida.

"Desde quando _você_ não transa, Malfoy?" Aquilo já estava começando a intrigar Harry.

O loiro sempre falava sobre ajudá-lo, mas nunca nem ao menos flertara com alguma mulher em sua presença – e geralmente Draco ia buscá-lo em casa e o deixava lá depois das saídas. Malfoy também nunca falara de que estava vendo outra pessoa, então presumiu que ele também não estava transando com ninguém.

"Minha mulher faleceu há apenas cinco meses, ainda é muito recente para mim... Já você está separado há três _anos_." Harry sentiu as bochechas esquentarem de vergonha, mas deixou que o outro continuasse. "Dá para perceber a leve diferença entre nós dois."

Por alguma razão, Draco estava mais sério que o normal e não estava olhando-o nos olhos, como também não olhava para ninguém ali no pub. Eles ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo, apenas bebendo e olhando o movimento de pessoas ali. Harry começou a se sentir um pouco mal sobre o que tinha falado, afinal, ele era o "Santo Potter".

"Desculpe por falar de sua falecida mulher, Malfoy." O loiro apenas balançou a cabeça, como se dissesse que não era nada demais. "Fui insensível."

Nesse momento, Draco apenas riu. Insensível era pouco. Tapado, cretino e idiota seriam adjetivos bem melhores, mas o loiro não falou nada – porém, continuava sem olhar para Harry.

Continuaram em silêncio até o final da noite. Enquanto Draco dirigia Harry em casa também. No entanto, quando o loiro parou na frente da casa do moreno, Harry falou.

"Gostaria de entrar?" Não sabia por que raio havia perguntado aquilo, e aparentemente, Draco também pensou o mesmo, pois franziu o cenho enquanto encarava o moreno. Sem dizer nada, assentiu com a cabeça e desligou o carro.

Eles entraram em silêncio, e Harry perguntou se o loiro iria querer um pouco de Firewhisky. Malfoy concordou e eles sentaram na sala de Harry, um ao lado do outro no sofá. O silêncio já estava sendo massacrante, quando Harry falou.

"Sério, Malfoy, desculpe por mais cedo."

"Potter, chega de pedir desculpas. Eu já entendi." O loiro falou, com raiva na voz. "Eu não aceitei entrar aqui na sua casa para você ficar me lembrando disso."

"Então... Por que aceitou?" Potter perguntou um tanto hesitante, olhando nos olhos de Malfoy.

"Você é realmente um idiota, não é, Potter?" Isso fez com que o moreno arregalasse os olhos. "Não consegue ver o que está bem na sua frente. Não me admira que tenha se separado e não consiga nenhuma mulher para transar. Você continua o mesmo cego de sempre!"

"Por que você acha isso? O que está na minha frente e eu não vejo?!" Harry estava começando a ficar irritado, não entendendo a súbita mudança de humor do loiro.

"Se você não sabe, eu não tenho porque lhe dizer." E com isso, Draco se levantou. "Se você é tão burro para notar sozinho, vou embora."

No entanto, antes que chegasse a porta, Harry o segurou pelo ombro, o puxando de frente para ele e o socando bem no maxilar. O loiro ficou com o rosto virado, levando uma mão até a face dolorida.

"Que merda você tem na cabeça, Potter?"

Outro soco, só que dessa vez, Malfoy retrucou, socando perto dos olhos de Harry e fazendo com que os óculos do mesmo voassem de seu rosto e caísse no chão.

Um soco na boca do estômago de Draco fez com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse no chão, levando o moreno consigo. Harry estava em cima dele, e aproveitou para prender os braços do loiro com uma mão, enquanto com a outra, voltava a socar a face dele.

"Não me insulte... Sem me falar a razão." O motivo de Harry estar tão agressivo perante a isso, Draco pensou, era porque ele havia faltado em algumas aulas de boxe, o que provavelmente resultou em um Harry Potter com acumulo de estresse tendo que lidar com um Draco Malfoy.

O loiro finalmente conseguiu soltar o braço direito, o que fez com que conseguisse dar um soco na boca do moreno. Harry parou, sentindo o gosto de sangue. Aquilo o deixou mais enfurecido, fazendo com que ele se curvasse tanto sobre Malfoy, que seus narizes se tocavam.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, no entanto, Draco movimentou o quadril de encontro com o de Harry – e isso fez com que o moreno notasse que estava excitado. E excitado de uma maneira que não ficava há anos.

Os dois homens gemeram com aquele movimento, mas Harry voltou a erguer-se e plantou outro soco na cara de Malfoy, vendo o sangue escorrer por seus lábios.

Sem pensar duas vezes, segurou com força o rosto de Draco e deu-lhe um beijo. O beijo era violento e agressivo, mas o loiro não hesitou em corresponder. Harry começou a tirar a roupa do outro rapidamente, arrancando alguns botões. Malfoy fez o mesmo, tirando as roupas do moreno, ignorando o barulho de tecido rasgado.

Uma vez que ambos estavam nus, ao contato de pele com pele eles gemeram. Harry começou a friccionar sua cintura com a de Draco, adquirindo mais gemidos por parte do loiro. Ainda com certa violência, o moreno levantou as pernas do loiro e colocou-as por cima de seu ombro e, sem preparação alguma, penetrou no corpo do loiro, fazendo com que um grito de dor soasse dele.

Draco grudou as unhas nas costas de Harry enquanto ele começava a se movimentar. Parecia que seu interior queimava, parecia que ele iria rasgar ao meio a qualquer momento. No entanto, quando o moreno entrou totalmente dentro de si, ele conseguiu atingir um ponto lá dentro, lá no fundo, que fez com que suspirasse.

O loiro levou uma mão para o próprio membro, masturbando-se. Harry ergueu-se um pouco, apoiando-se no chão e aumentando o ritmo de vai e vem, fazendo Draco gemer cada vez mais alto, porém de prazer, e não de dor.

Eles continuaram nessa dança por mais algum tempo, até finalmente chegarem ao orgasmo. Harry saiu de dentro do loiro, caindo pesadamente ao seu lado, e Draco respirava ofegante, sentindo-se totalmente dolorido. Quando sua respiração normalizou, Malfoy falou lentamente.

"Entendeu agora, Potter?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Great Escape**

**Capítulo Quatro**

"_We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
They'll think it's just cause we're young  
We'll feel so alive"_

_- Great Escape, Boys Like Girls_

"Potter! Como você pode ser tão obtuso, meu santo Merlin?" Draco ainda estava nu, sentado no chão da sala. "E como ousa falar que não entendeu?"

"O que você quer que eu entenda?" O moreno já havia colocado a calça, pois se sentia envergonhado – tanto por ter perdido a razão quanto por ter feito sexo com Draco.

"Harry..." Malfoy chamou o nome dele com extrema calma. "Lembra-se de quando tínhamos treze anos e brigamos pela primeira vez?" O moreno apenas assentiu. "Você não sentiu nada?"

"Senti raiva." Harry respondeu de prontidão.

"Sim, mas você também ficou excitado." O moreno arregalou os olhos, corando. Ele ia negar aquele fato, porém Draco continuou. "Eu sempre gostei de você, Potter. Então, naquele dia, quando eu notei que você estava excitado por bater em mim, eu também fiquei excitado."

Harry desviou o olhar, andando de um lado para o outro da sala.

"E você sabe que estava excitado hoje também. Você se sente excitado toda vez que comete algum ato de agressão. Por isso você fazia boxe, por isso você não pensou duas vezes antes de transar comigo no chão."

"Tá, e daí? Desculpe-me se eu lhe machuquei, se fui insensível, se fiquei excitado pelo simples fato de bater em você. Mas saiba que não foi minha intenção!" Nesse ponto, Draco começou a rir – não com deboche, era uma risada divertida.

"Harry, Harry..." O loiro o chamou, fazendo com que ele parasse de falar e de andar de um lado para o outro. "Eu acabei de dizer que sempre fui apaixonado por você e que também fiquei excitado com essa agressividade toda e você está pedindo desculpas? Quer dizer, você realmente foi insensível em falar de Astoria, mas de resto, não tem porque se desculpar."

Harry ficou em silêncio por um tempo, tentando processar a informação. Quando se deu conta, estava extremamente corado e acabou se jogando em cima do sofá e olhando para o teto.

"Era por gostar de mim que você aceitou entrar?" O loiro apenas assentiu, levantando-se e começando a se vestir. "E você... Hmm... Não está irritado por eu... Bem... Ter... Sabe? Entrado em você sem nenhuma preparação." Ele sussurrou as últimas palavras, desviando o olhar do outro homem.

Draco sorriu maliciosamente e sentou-se ao lado de Harry, fazendo uma careta quando sentou. Ele passou um braço pelo pescoço do moreno e o puxou para perto, lambendo sua orelha e sussurrando logo em seguida.

"Não estou bravo... Foi muito bom, para dizer a verdade." E antes que Harry pudesse atacar os lábios do loiro, a campainha tocou. O moreno arregalou os olhos e pediu que Draco ou se vestisse ou se escondesse. O loiro apenas revirou os olhos, pegou suas roupas que estavam no chão e foi para a cozinha.

Então Harry abriu a porta, vendo seu vizinho um pouco embaçado – uma vez que estava sem óculos – e abriu um meio sorriso.

"Aconteceu algo, garoto? Eu ouvi gritos vindos daqui e fiquei preocupado." O senhor realmente parecia preocupado, e ele olhou para dentro da casa, tentando ver se havia algo fora do comum.

"Não se preocupe, Senhor Steve. Foi a TV." Deu a desculpa mais esfarrapada possível, e o homem pareceu não acreditar, lançando os olhos mais uma vez pelo chão, até ver uma poça de sangue no chão, o que fez com que arregalasse os olhos.

"O que é isso?" Ele apontou, fazendo com que Harry também olhasse.

E foi então que ele notou o sangue. Foi no mesmo local em que ele e Draco haviam feito sexo, o que só podia significar uma coisa. Sentiu um peso cair sobre seus ombros, mas conseguiu dar um meio sorriso e responder ao velho em sua porta.

"É vinho. Eu estava tomando um pouco antes do senhor chegar, e acabei me assustando, o que fez com que eu virasse boa parte da bebida no chão." Mais uma vez o tal de Steve pareceu não acreditar, mas se deu por vencido e voltou para casa.

Assim que fechou a porta, Harry foi correndo para a cozinha para se deparar com um Draco só de calça tomando leite enquanto olhava dentro da geladeira.

"Desculpe." Isso fez com que o loiro virasse para fitar Harry, que estava com a cabeça baixa, fitando o chão. "Você sangrou."

"E você queria que eu não tivesse sangrado como? Minha primeira vez e você não pegou leve – não que eu esteja reclamando –, mas eu pensei que fosse óbvio que eu sangrasse." Draco fechou a geladeira, encostando-se na pia e olhando o moreno.

"Como você pode dizer que gostou daquilo?" Harry simplesmente não podia acreditar que o loiro _gostara_ daquilo. Ele havia se machucado e sangrado, não era para ser bom.

"Digamos que desde o nosso terceiro ano, eu sonho com isso. E mesmo depois de ter experimentado, eu ainda gostaria de repetir isso outras vezes." O moreno corou enquanto via o sorriso malicioso no rosto de Malfoy. O loiro se aproximou, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry e beijou com desejo os lábios do outro. "Agora, eu preciso ir embora. Amanhã passa lá em casa."

O loiro piscou para o outro e, terminando de se vestir, deu um selinho em Harry e foi em direção da porta, se despedindo.

No dia seguinte Harry foi para a casa de Malfoy depois do almoço – tendo em vista que era domingo. Eles passaram o dia inteiro juntos, apenas conversando e assistindo a alguns filmes – já que Harry fizera Draco comprar uma TV e um DVD.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: **Último capítulo. Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam a fic até aqui e mandaram reviews! Vocês são simplesmente fodas! Amo vocês. x3

**Great Escape**

**Epílogo**

"_Throw it away, forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn, let it die  
'Cause we are finally free tonight"_

_- Great Escape, Boys Like Girls_

"Ah…"

O gemido foi alto e longo. Draco se perguntava como Harry podia ser tão bom fazendo aquilo com a língua.

Primeiro ele lambia a cabeça de seu membro, depois a chupava e depois, com a ponta da língua, lambia toda a extensão, fazendo com que o loiro ficasse mais e mais excitado. Depois ele ainda colocava aos poucos o membro de Draco na boca, até tê-lo por inteiro. Malfoy sentia que chegava até o início da garganta de Potter, mas mesmo assim, o moreno não pestanejava e nem parava o que fazia.

Harry começava com os movimentos lentos, e depois ia aumentando gradativamente. Em algum momento, antes de ficar muito rápido, Harry conseguia escorregar os dentes por toda a extensão do loiro, fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse.

As mãos do moreno também não descansavam, arranhando de leve as coxas alvas do loiro ou apertando suas nádegas.

Aquilo tudo era simplesmente o paraíso para Draco.

Quando ele finalmente chegou ao orgasmo, Harry lambeu os lábios e sorriu maliciosamente para o outro que estava deitado em cima da mesa.

Como eles haviam parado no meio da cozinha mesmo? Draco havia reclamado da comida de Harry e jogou parte da comida no chão para enfatizar que não queria comer aquilo. Não que a comida do moreno fosse ruim, muito pelo contrário. No entanto, aquele era um dia especial, e, para Malfoy, dias especiais deviam ser passados em restaurantes caros.

Eles haviam brigado novamente, alguns pratos que estavam em cima da mesa foram parar no chão, em pedaços, junto de copos e o corpo de Draco foi prensado contra a madeira da mesa.

Quando Harry notou o quanto estava excitado, tentou se controlar – pelo menos um pouco mais do que da última vez – e preparou bem Draco antes de finalmente penetrá-lo. E, mesmo com toda a preparação, ele entrou no corpo do outro com certa urgência e agressividade.

Mas o loiro só gemia de prazer, adorando cada estocada, cada movimento, cada dor.

Ao final da transa dos dois, Draco continuou jogado em cima da mesa enquanto Harry começava a lançar feitiços para limpar os cacos de vidro do chão.

Era incrível como depois de alguns socos e uma boa transa os dois conseguiam ficar de bem um com o outro.

Eles iniciaram um relacionamento, e a população bruxa ficou muito chocada com a notícia, assim como Ron e Hermione ficaram dando lições de moral em Harry, falando para ele o quanto ele estava errado em ficar com o loiro.

E sempre que saiam juntos, todos os bruxos ficavam olhando-os, abismados. Porém, eles não se importavam com o que os outros falavam. Harry amava Draco, e sabia que era correspondido – e só aquilo importava.

"Você foi a minha válvula de escape, sabia?" Draco uma vez comentou com Harry.

"E você a minha." E ele beijou o pescoço do namorado, que sorriu maliciosamente. "Mas por que diz isso?"

"Porque Astoria havia morrido há pouco tempo e eu não sabia se conseguiria lidar com a morte dela. Não é como se eu tivesse inúmeros amigos, e eu ainda tinha que cuidar de Scorpius... Mas aí, de repente você surgiu, me perseguindo. E isso me animou."

Harry riu, lembrando-se do dia em que o loiro havia finalmente desmascarado-o. Ele deu um beijo na testa de Malfoy e disse.

"Graças a você eu pude parar as aulas de boxe..." Nesse momento, ambos sorriram maliciosos e deram as mãos. "E eu descobri que ainda podia ser bom viver."

Eles haviam esquecido o passado e todas as divergências que tinham um com o outro. Eles descobriram um porto seguro um no outro. Eles sempre ouviam boatos ruins sobre eles, mas eles não se importavam.

Porque eles estavam juntos e se amavam. E ninguém poderia tirar o sentimento que um sentia pelo outro.


End file.
